Korea's true self
by Hetanyofan555
Summary: 'My smiles are all fake'Korea has a mask to show all his fake bubbliness and smiles.But when China pushes Korea too far one day,His mask is broken.Will the Asians be able to help Korea before he chooses to kill himself?
1. Korea's mask

000

I always wear a mask,all my bubbliness is all fake,my smiles are all fake , everyone thinks I am annoying , I know I am annoying but I used to think that I will make everyone happy but I am a my family finds me annoying.

Yao keeps calling me annoying and only hugs my other siblings, hatred for me clear as day. Kiku, however, was too polite to.

It hurts to see my family hating me. But no one cares about me.

Yao's POV:

"Aya aya? Stop fighting you idiots - aru!" I told the idiotic countries that kept making noise."Hiiiiiii!I am here, daze!" cried the annoying Yong soo. Another thing to add to my headache.

"闭嘴 Im Yong Soo!"I was shock. That...that was not Yong Soo!

Yong Soo's POV:

I nervously stood out and took a deep breath ready to compose my fake bubbliness."Hiiiiiii!I am here-daze!"Kiku was staring at me with a disgusted look on his was muttering under his breath something about a familiar voice rang through my head.

"闭嘴 I'm Yong Soo!" Yao shouted. His reaction was the worst and broke my heart. I looked at Yao with a disgusted look. (1)Shut up? If that is what he wants he will receive it.

"Don't worry then, tomorrow I will shut up forever,"I told them in a monotonous tone. I no longer have a choice. (2)And with that I left the room to prepare.

Yao's POV:

Yong Soo stared at me with a disgusted look and his eyes were not those pair joyful and happy eyes but they blank as a slate and had a sad feeling too. I quickly regretted telling Yong Soo to shut up but I quickly erased it away from existence. Why should I be guilty? He is annoying.

"Is that so. Then you don't need to see the useless existence of the republic of South Korea for tomorrow I will be gone forever,"He said with a monotonously tone._Gone __forever_?What did he mean?

"Hey dude!Are you okay."The usual oblivious America asked with a tinge of worry.

Yong Soo just turned and walked out of the started talking but it was about Yong Soo.

"Mund halten alle! China warum Sie das tun!(3)"

I looked at Ludwig and 'calmly' spoke,"All I said is that he was annoying!"

"I think you need to be nicer to Yong san,"Japan's calm voice butted in.

"alle Asiaten haben zu sagen, sorry nach Korea!(4)"The loud German bellowed in a deep tone._Uh oh. He is so serious._

All of us hesitantly got off our seats and tried to find Yong.

Suddenly I caught sight of a familiar blue fabric."他在那里!"I told my siblings while pointing at the room down the hallway.

Korea's POV:

_'No_ _one_ _cares_ _if_ I _die'That_ thought went through my mind like a matra.I steadily held the gun to my head and closed my eyes.'I will miss all of you though you all won't care.'

Then like on cue,the door suddenly burst open.

I turned my head to see my family all breathless. I stared at them stonily before finally pulling this trigger.

The last thing I heard was my siblings calling my name before everything went black.

000

(1)闭嘴means shut up.

(2)yes I know,you cannot start a sentence with and but whatever

(3)Means Shut up Everyone!China why did you do that!

(4)Means All the Asians have to say sorry to Korea!

Sorry for a teeny bit ooc Japan

Please review and sorry if it is bad as this is my first korea fanfic!~

000

Written by:Hetanyofan555

Edited by:Latias876


	2. Th Asian's Reactions

**Yao** **POV**:

Oh milord, Yong did not just do that.

_Flashback_~

When we arrived to the room I saw Yong holding a gun to his temple. His face worn and drawn as tears went down his face.

"What the hell are you doing!"Hong shouted.

Yong gave a sad smile before shooting.

**_BANG_**!

All I could remember was your name then. All the memories of us with you were flashing through my brain. "YONG!"I screamed as I rushed to your side. "God! Give me back my brother! I am sorry!"

Blood went down your face like wine. Covering your body with the colour you despised so greatly.

Your name meant prosperity(1). Some kind of prosperity this is.

Kiku sobbed quietly while Hong stared at the scene before breaking down as well. Taiwan cried while saying things like sorry and brother.

But honestly I didn't care about them. All I wanted was my brother.

_Flashback_ _end_~

000

**What** **will** **happen** **to** **Korea**? What will the Asians do? How will the world react?

Comment down below for any suggestions!


	3. The World's Reactions

With the rest of the world...

"Dudes, don't you think they taking a suspiciously long time?" The American asked.

Everyone stared at Alfred like he had just lost his mind. "What if something happen? Veeeeeeee~" Italy "veh"ed. The world thought on what Italy said for a moment.

"What happened?" Ludwig thought.

"Pasta!" Self explanatory.

"I wonder what happened? N-not like I care or anything!" (Tsundere) Arthur thought.

"No one messes with my toys, Da?" Ivan thought.

(I don't bother doing the rest of the world because that will take REALLY long time.)

"The awesome Prussia thinks we should find them!"

For once, everyone agreed with the Prussian.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

While trying to find the missing countries, they heard cries. "I rhink we shourd go there!(1)" Liechestein suggested.

"The hero is her..." America shouted with a broad grin but could not finish his sentence once he saw the scene layed out before him.

There was a sobbing Taiwan on the floor drowning herself with tears while Kiku and Long were crying 'manly' tears. There was a hole in the wall with blood splattered on the it. They could ignore all that since their eyes were drawn to Yao and Yong.

Yong was just being cradled by Yao. His eyes rolled back to his head, blood flowing out of the wound in his head. His pale skin becoming even more pale. His hands drenched with the colour red and his lips blue.

Austria being the first to regain his composure walked briskly to the lifeless body and felt Yong's pulse.

"Give up, he is already dead. There is nothing we can do." Yao chanted these words like a mantra.

"No! There is a pulse! A weak one but still one!" The Austrian shouted.

"What do we do?" The nations cried.

"He is losing too much blood! Bring him to the hospital immediately!" Came an instant reply.

000

How was it? Please leave suggestions and review!

Sorry for the cliffhanger! Suggest for what to do to Yong (South Korea)

(1)Liechestein cannot speak proper English.

Korea: I don't want to die!

Me:depends on my mood and what are the reviews.

Korea:You're mean!

Me:Be quiet or I will make you die!

Korea:...


	4. The dream

I am **back**! There was school so I have not been updating but this is **it**!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-

"Yong?" I yawned awakening to a dark room with no source of light or people. I remembered the dream before and quickly checked if Yong was here. Wait I don't see Mei, Long or Kiku?

"H-heh! Where are you guys?"I shouted. Suddenly a bright flash of light greeted me.

"Even though the light was blinding, I managed to make out a familiar curl.

"Yong!" I shouted running towards him. Yong turned around to face me and I used this time to examine him.

He was wearing a white traditional Korean clothing and his skin sickly pale. His usually cheerful brown eyes dull and unresponding.

Despite all of this, he mouthed out something along the lines of "I am so sorry,"

"Huh? What do you mea-! Wait! Come back here!"

Korea turned around and started walking away. Even though he was just walking, our distance grew larger and suddenly Korea fell down into some hole and soon disappeared.

I tried calling out for his name but fear stabbed my throat as I took notice of a piece of paper near the used to be hole.

It read'I am sorry I died...'

It was not a dream!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I broke in sweat as my siblings and allies crowded me.

After regaining composure, I asked the doctor," How is K-I mean Yong?"

"I have good and bad news,"

000

So how is it? I have some ideas to continue it but I need your help! Please favourite, review and follow! I got the note on the paper from Ayano's theory of happiness.


	5. Korea awakes

**I AM BACK! **

**0000**

"Yong has amnesia-"

"What?!"The Asians and the rest of the world shouted.

"Will he remember us?"

"Is he okay?"

"What will we do?"

"Everyone calm down! He will most likely not remember the people he does not want to remember and may have a hard time adjusting so please be patient with hi-Oh he is awake!" The doctor exclaimed pointing to the stirring korean.

"Yong! Are you okay?"

"You idiot! Why did you do that!"

"I am so sorry!" The Asians screamed.

Yong did not reply but just stare at them._Who are they? How do they know my name?_ Yong questioned himself as he started to back against the wall.

"Dude! You're okay!" America yelled.

"America!" Yong replied. The Asians looked at Yong in bewilderment with the same thought in their minds._ How come Yong remembered America but not us? _They watched the two friends converse about kimchi or something.

"By the way, who are **They**?"

000

_**So Korea doesn't remember The Asians!**_

_**Suggest what will happen next!**_


	6. Yao feelings part 1

**This is going to be extremely** short.

000

Yao POV:

_sigh..._

_Why did I do it? Why would Yong do that? _China thought.

None of the Asians were the same after hearing that Yong forgot them. He remembered America,England,France,Russia- heck! Even some countries he never even interacted with before!

Yet, he forget them. His own family.

Why? Because his 'family' was treating him horribly.

"Asians don't be unhappy. It is going to be your turn soon(1).""Yes mon ami, so cheer uaaaah! Merde!"France screamed.

_How can I not be unhappy? I have just lost my 弟弟__!_ I was going to give a comment back to them but Mei screamed,

"Cheer up?_**Cheer UP?**_Are you serious!" The others jumped back from shock.

Mei obviously noticing how the countries reacted, apologized,"Sorry, it has just been so hard how us to handle this incident."

000

**(1)They are taking turns to be with Yong.**

** I am so sorry if I have neglecting writing! It is really short because I am going to sleep soon but please leave suggestions below!**


	7. Mei's thoughts

Mei POV:

I regret saying and doing all the mean things to Yong. I never thought this day would come. Like they say '_Regret comes later'. _So true. I always thought Yong was a nuisance that I never really noticed how Yong actually tried to be the brother we wanted him to be. What was the brother we wanted? I wanted a quietolite brother. Something like Kiku or Long.

Now that I think of it, Yong was always the one to lighten up the mood. The noisy brother who will try to comfort you.

We never gave him the time in the world. The only time we would look at him was when he messed up or did something stupid. We always tossed him aside. Like he was _trash._ Yeah, that was probably what I thought he was. Nothing but trash.

That is harsh. How could Yong stay quiet after enduring all this pain. I would probably never be able to even think of living if my brothers treat me this way. It hurt me so much just by that thought.

When it is our turn to hang out with Yong, I will make sure to make up the time we lost!

00

**That was kinda cheesy. **

**Please comment down below for suggestions and ideas! Byeeeeee!**


	8. Shopping pt 1

Kiku POV:

Yong-san approaches us with a carefree expression. He wears a oversized t-shirt and had a pair of loose jeans. His fair a bit longer and was styled a mixture between Romano-san's and Italy-san's hair. His curl was still out there though. In short, his looked the same but some of his features were different.

"Nee, cosa vuoi fare?(1)" He ask us in Italian. Although we know what he is saying, we didn't expect Yong san to speak to is in Italian. I wonder what else did the Italians do to him. Being the one to first recover, I say,"Do you want to do anything Yong-kun?"

"I guess we can go shopping since Lunch isn't mere yet, lil Kiku-chan," Yong san replies to us. "How do you know Kiku's name?" Mei asks him. "Ita-chan told me your names,"

I was a bit disappointed when I heard that. I thought that Yong might actually remember me. Just remembering our names was a good start! I saw that the rest of my siblings were disappointed too.

As we started our shopping, Mei was the closest to Yong, chatting to him about basically anything. I felt something pulling against my chest as I saw how close they were.

Suddenly we stopped to look at something. "What are you looking at, Yong?" Long asked as I saw Yong gazed at something in the arcade. Finally I saw what Yong was looking at. A pikachu inside the craning game.

I turned to look at Yong. "You want that?" I ask him, pointing at the toy. He nodded his head before looking down murmuring,"If it is not much of a trouble..."

As I passed the pikachu to Yong, I saw his eyes glimmering as he held the pikachu. I chuckled at that action, Yong really is like a child. He looks up to me before hastily shouting,"T-thank you! I-I w-I'll take good care of it!"

He really does reminds me of Latvia-kun.

000

(1)what do you want to do?

**There might be yaoi in there so comment down below the pairing you want to see!**


	9. meeting with Russia(Shopping pt 2)

As the Asian family walked around after eating their delicious meal, they noticed a familiar white, long scarf. "Russia-san!" Korea called out to the gigantic country.

The latter turned around and gave a smile. No, they were not one of his creepy smiles. In fact, he looked happy and content to see the Asian country. "Comrade! How are you?" The tall man asked with a warm hearted smile. "Awesome! we played..." As Korea rambled to Russia on his 'perfect' day, the light blondie patted him, giving a soft, low laugh.

The Asians could not help but have a warm feeling beating within their chests as they watched the two laugh and chat with each other like they known the other for a long time and have been best friends. The familiarity the two shared was really uncomfortable but neither wanted to but in.

'_What is this feeling? It hurts so much! Make it stop!' _Japan wondered.

'_Get away from Korea, you idiot! His my little brother!" _China kicked Russia. (In his mind of course.)

'_I can't be having feelings for my brother right? T-that's ridiculous!'_ Hong Kong and Taiwan had an iternal battle in their minds.

"Ara? Why are you guys so red?" Korea asked, curiosity getting the better of his innocent mind. "N-nothing!" the Asians immediately shouted, a bit too spontaneously.

"Lets get going!" Taiwan screamed enthusiastically. She then looked over his shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Is **Russia **coming with us?" She spat the word 'Russia' like it was poison.

Russia smiled sickenly at the female country before shaking his head and replied," No, I would leaving now comrades.." The mysterious country then disappeared with the shadows.

000

Taiwan stucked to the Korean for the rest of the trip a bit to close for his liking. He tried shifting and crawling out of her hands without hurting her feelings. He sighed as he finally realised that he could not get out and just let his hand become detached from his body.

Unfortunately for the poor man, Hong saw something that intrigues him going to Korea's direction and banged into Korea, making the duo falling face first. "H..h..el.." was Korea made out before passed out.


End file.
